Sweet Valentine
by Raina Mikioshi
Summary: Fanfic buat Valentine Day, gara-gara ujian, uploadnya jadi ketunda, tapi, ingat, RnR, bole review, tapi jgn Flame!


Raina: Fic baru!

Claire: Tentang apa?

Raina: _Valentine day, _oneshot

Claire: Loh? Bukanya uda lewat yah?

Raina: Iya, kan pas _valentine day_ aku lagi ujian, dasar ujian nyebelin! Kalo enggak, mungkin aku uda selesai buat fic ini!

Claire: Sabar... sabar... yaudah, daripada kamu sewot dari melulu, mending kamu buat fic kamu aja

Raina: Harvest Moon punya natsume tapi cerita tetep punya Raina

~~~~~Sweet Valentine~~~~~

Hari itu tepat 1 hari sebelum _valentine_, Claire sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil berpikir

'Besok hari _valentine_ dan aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukku, mungkin aku harus melewati valentine sendirian, sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki pasangan dari salah satu laki-laki di sini, tapi aku akan merusak persahabatan para gadis... Tapi aku harus bagaimana?'

Aku memikirkannya sampai kepalaku pusing

"Arggghh! Daripada memikirkannya terus menerus, lebih baik aku mandi dan memberi makan hewan-hewanku dan menyiram bunga" Claire pun bergegas pergi mandi

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 09.00, Claire sudah menyelasaikan semua pekerjaannya

"Akhirnya selesai juga, saatnya makan!"

Claire memanggang rotinya di oven dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry

"Hmm... enak sekali!" kata claire sambil melahap roti itu

"Jalan-jalan dulu, ah!

Saat Claire membuka pintunya, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Popuri, Karen, Mary, Elli dan Celia berada di depan pintunya membawa kado kecil di tangannya

"_Happy Valentine's Day Claire! _Ini coklat untukmu!" teriak mereka dengan penuh semangat

"Terima kasih ya! Tapi bukannya hari ini tanggal 13 februari ya? Hari ini kan bukan hari _valentine_"

"Besok kita mau kencan ama pacar kita, jadi, mungkin besok tidak sempat mengantar coklat ini, makanya, kita kasih saja hari ini"

"Oh, begitu"

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang dulu ya, bye..."

Mereka pun pulang ke tempat masing-masing

"Hm.. aku harus memberi mereka coklat juga"

Claire pun masuk ke rumah dan membuat coklat yang buanyak buanget *?*

Gara-gara terlalu serius membuat coklatnya, dia sampai-sampai lupa waktu

"Astaga! Sudah jam 03.00!"

Claire berlari ke rumah temannya dan memberi mereka coklat

'Hm.. Pasti mereka senang merayakan valentine dengan pasangan mereka, sedangkan aku, hanya sendirian melewati _valentine_' pikir Claire dalam hati

-malam jam 11.00-

Claire masih belum tidur, hanya bersandar di sofa sambil melamun, tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengetuk jendela Claire

"Si... siapa itu?" tanya Claire dengan gugup

"Buka dulu jendelanya, tenang, aku tidak akan menggigit" ucap seseorang di luar jendela

Krek... krekkk.. krekkk *ini bukan suara jendela rusak ya*

Saat Claire membuka jendelanya, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tinggi, memiliki mata berwarna hijau terang, rambut berwarna _silver_ yang panjang dan ganteng sekali, tapi, siapa dia ya?

"_Good night my princess_" kata pemuda itu

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Claire sambil menutup mukanya dengan rambutnya yang panjang karena malu

"_My name is Skye, nice to meet you princess_"

'Apa? Dia memanggilku '_princess_'? Gila kali ini orang'

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Dari pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, aku selalu mengawasimu kemana pun kau pergi, dari kecil sampai sekarang, aku hanya akan melirikmu seorang, tidak akan berpaling ke orang lain, I love you Claire"

"Whattt?" teriak Claire yang wajahnya bersemu

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu, ataupun berbicara, bagaimana aku bisa bisa percaya kepadamu?"

"Just trust me, I will never hurt you, Baby"

'Aduh.. bagaimana yah? Mau terima atau enggak?"

"Mau... mau... mau... mau... Terima saja Claire!" tiba-tiba muncul _authoress _sarap ini

"Ah... Dasar kamu! Mengacaukan suasana aja! Pergi kau!"

"Yalah..."

"Fuh... akhirnya, _authoress _ sarap itu pergi juga"

"Ssstt.. kalo kamu g mau, kasih aku aja Skye nya" ucap si Raina

"Bwah! Terkejut aku, pergi sana!"

"Baiklah~" ucap Raina tanpa dosa

"Bagaimana Claire? Kamu mau?" kata Skye dengan mata yang penuh harapan

"Iya, tapi kamu harus membuktikan cintamu ke aku, ok?"

"Itu sih gampang _my baby_" Skye mengeluarkan serangan godaannya

"Emang kamu mau ngapain?"

"Kamu dengar baik-baik ya"

"_The sun rises above the hillcrest,  
As does the joy of my heart;  
Rays of warmth and love,  
From you I will never depart._

Fresh dew upon the grass,  
Young birds chirp in their nests;  
I watch you gently sleep,  
My love to you I silently profess.

I enjoy the stillness and calm,  
Watching as you smiles and dreams;  
You brings me to stillness and peace,  
Like that of a slow flowing stream.

My heart and soul flow with love,  
And I smile as I quietly reflect;  
I've been handed a sweet princess,  
A sweet princess to love and to protect.  
_  
__A vow to myself I make,  
As you quietly sleeps away;  
To love and always cherish you,  
Until my last breath... until my last day_

_I love you my princess, Claire"_

"Sudah cukup belum, Claire?"

"_This is perfect,Skye"_

"_So, you are my girlfriend now? Yes! I'm very happy, Darling!"_

Teng... teng... teng..

Jam bandulku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00

"_Happy Valentine's Day my princess! _Ini coklat untukmu!"

Skye memberiku sebuah kado berbentuk _love, _yang dihiasi pita merah dan pink yang sangat cantik, aku tidak sabar untuk membukanya

"Te... terima kasih Skye, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya aku melewati _valentine day_ dengan seorang laki-laki"

"Artinya aku beruntung dong? XD"

"Iya dong, pacarnya siapa?" goda Claire, ini adalah godaan Claire yang pertama

"Ah... kamu bisa goda orang juga ya? Hahaha"

"Untuk pertama kalinya X)"

Tiba-tiba skye memeluk Claire dengan erat

'Mudah-mudahan, aku bisa menjalin hubungan ini dengan lancar'

HAPPY ENDING

Raina: Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? RnR ok?


End file.
